


The Insider

by OtomeSpirit



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Endosomatophilia, Fetish, Gen, One Shot, endo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeSpirit/pseuds/OtomeSpirit
Summary: It's several years into the future, and Julian has gotten a new body from Dr. Weller. Volunteering for a high school science class' look at the reproductive system, he soon finds himself in a lot of trouble.
Relationships: Julian Chase/Miranda Worth





	The Insider

“Thanks for being here today, Mr. Chase,” said Mrs. Davidson.  
“No problem,” said Julian Chase. Ever since Dr. Weller had given him a new and improved human body to replace his old one which had been fatally injured in the Battle of New York and hooked up to a preservation tank, his life had been significally better. Now, he was volunteering at Northern Country High School.  
“Anyway, what are we doing again?” he said.  
“You’re going to be our volunteer for my science class’ look at the reproductive system,” Mrs. Davidson said. “I’ll shrink me and my class to quark size and enter your reproductive system. That way, we can learn about what it does up close. Can I have your permission to do this?”  
“Of course,” said Julian. “As long as you don’t hurt me, that is.”  
“Oh, we’ll be careful,” Mrs. Davidson said. “We won’t. Trust us.”

Mrs. Davidson cheered up the cheerful class, guiding them all into the inside of a silver giant ship, in one of the school's labs. Julian watched nervously for a while; the ship was getting smaller and smaller, as he was waiting for Mrs. Davidson's directions.  
"Very well Julian, we're ready for the trip. Don't worry.” Julian was holding his underwear, looking confused. "We're small enough to go through the fibers. Plus, the students will see how our clothes look close up.”  
Like Mrs. Davidson indicated, Julian stood in the lab's chair, nervous as the ship made its way through his cotton fiber's shield.  
The ship approached the penis, as Mrs. Davidson started narrating.  
“The penis is protected by foreskin. This is its’ bulbous tip, called the glans penis.” Some of the class giggled softly, having a dirty mind.  
“Excuse me, whoever’s laughing needs to be quiet.” Immediately, the laughter stopped. Mrs. Davidson continued.  
“The scrotum is a pouch-like structure that hangs behind the penis. It holds and protects the testicles.” She looked behind her at her class, knowing someone was going to laugh again. In case that was so, she shushed them on. The ship entered the hole at the tip of Julian’s penis, which to them was more like a dark cavern. Mrs. Davidson pushed a button on the control panel, and the ship’s headlights turned on to illuminate the way.  
"And now we begin our exciting ride up the urethra, as we travel through the penis. Hold on, everyone!”  
The class braced for impact as the ship’s speed increased. Mrs. Davidson continued with her gentle narration.  
“The urethra is used for both urinating and ejaculating. Too bad there’s no sperm on display right now so I can show you. But you’ll probably see sperm when we reach the vas deferens.”

Back outside, Julian couldn't help but feel a slight tickle, moving in the middle of his penis in al directions. He could listen to the class' laughter, as he started to doubt if they're laughing because it's too small.  
Kids these days aren't surprised by anything, he thought. Other than the tickle, he couldn't help but feel a slight itch, deeper into his testicles. It couldn't be the class, and he dismissed it as a regular itch.  
Meanwhile, the class had made it to the vas deferens.  
“And as we travel towards the vas deferens, we can see the semen being produced!” Mrs. Davidson said.  
The white sticky liquid was being produced in the seminiferous tube and flowing to the epididymis, then traveling through the vas deferens. A chorus of “oohs” and “aahs” filled the air, as Mrs. Davidson had finally gotten her class to stop laughing.  
“Normally, after it travels through the vas deferens, semen reaches the ejaculatory duct in the urethra, at which it spurts through the penis’ tip. But as Julian isn’t sexually stimulated right now, we unfortunately aren’t able to see it happening.”  
Outside, Julian got an idea. He closed his eyes, and thought of his girlfriend Miranda Worth. The harder he concentrated, the more erect his penis became. Eventually, he came.  
Inside, the semen rushed down the urethra as the ship hovered over the white river. Mrs. Davidson smiled.  
“It seems Julian heard us and stimulated himself enough to get the sperm going. Nice job!” she said.

Later, it was time for the class to leave Julian’s body. As they were heading in the opposite direction back down the now-dry urethra, Mrs. Davidson was telling her class on what to expect when they exited.  
“We will be having homework tonight about this. I want you to all keep in mind what you learned from this field trip, and that way, you’ll ace the homework.”  
Suddenly, one of the teenagers in the class cried out. “Mrs. Davidson, look!”  
“What is it, Hannah?” Mrs. Davidson replied.  
“There’s some weird creature blocking the exit of the penis!” Hannah said.  
Mrs. Davidson turned around to see a parasitic alien gnashing its sharp fangs, very close to the ship’s windshield. It indeed was blocking the urethra’s exit.  
Suddenly, the sting in his penis' tip made Julian jump, as he quickly laid back on the chair again. This time, multiple itching sensations were pulsing from the inside, as he grabbed his communicator.  
"Mrs. Davidson, what's going on down there?!"  
"J-Julian!" The class screamed as the creature chased them around, jumping and piercing the surrounding walls. ”There’s something chasing us, we can't get out, help!"  
Julian started to panic a bit, but then took a deep breath. With a blush in his face, he called his friends. The only ones that weren't busy were Kazu and... Miranda. Oh god. He wasn't so sure about this. But their lives were in danger. And he called them.  
Minutes later, Miranda and Kazu arrived at the lab, as Miranda looked to the side, Julian still in his underwear. He was a bit... blushed.  
"Psst! Hey! What's going on?"  
"Oh, yeah... Mrs. Davidson wanted to do a field trip on the... reproductive system."  
"WHAT?!" The two of them peeled their eyes, Miranda keeping her gaze in the wall. “Wait, so they're.... down. Will she give you extra credit? Money? A reunion or something?"  
"No, no, I just said yes! But now there's something... a creature, preventing them from escaping!"  
"Oh yeah, and you called Miranda and me! Yeah, that's a joke!" Kazu exclaimed, as Julian turned the communicator on, the pair startled at the screams and pleas of help.  
Miranda then gazed at him, blushed and mad.  
"... I'll use a helmet. I won't look anywhere I don't need to." The pair put on a pair of mechanical suits, as the machine shrunk them down, Julian grabbing the plate they were standing onto. Instantly, he lowered it to his underwear, the duo jumping through the fibers and into the hole at the tip of the penis, into darkness.

“Don’t worry!” Miranda’s voice rang out throughout the vast reproductive system as she entered with Kazu. “We’re here to get you out!”  
“You came just in time, whoever you are,” said Mrs. Davidson.  
“I’m Miranda, Julian’s girlfriend, and this is Kazu.” Suddenly, the creature lunged at Miranda, her stepping backwards to avoid getting hit. “Oh my God… this looks nasty! How did this get in here?”  
“We don’t know,” said one of the students. “It just… showed up and blocked our path.”  
“Let me handle this,” said Kazu. He produced a blaster and fired it at the creature, it writhing in pain before charging at Kazu and pouncing on him.  
“Kazu!” Miranda cried out. She tried pushing the creature aside, but it was too massive in weight. So she too produced her own blaster and shot the creature in its left leg, at which it fell over and Kazu was freed from its grasp. He got up in time to see another of the same creature screaming down the urethra.  
“Look, there’s another one!” said Mrs. Davidson.  
Miranda and Kazu fired a blitzkrieg of blasts at the creature, taking it down easier than the first one. But just like that, another creature ran on all of its quadrupedal legs down the passage.  
“Where are they coming from?” said Kazu.  
“They must have laid eggs somewhere in Julian’s reproductive system. Follow me,” Miranda said, as she embarked up the urethra.

The pair kept shooting at the incoming beasts, all of them emerging from the depths of Julian's testicles.  
"Oh my God..." Miranda exclaimed, thousands of white creatures jumping out of Julian's white sea, as the two of them make their way deeper, heading towards a bulging green mass that laid at the other side of the pool.  
Fortunately, the ship with Mrs. Davidson flew outside, the teacher turning the ship huge again, her students running out of the lab in fear.  
"Miranda and Kazu?!"  
"Inside! I have to get back and help them!" Mrs. Davidson shrunk down once again, and headed at top speed through the dark tunnel, Kazu and Miranda getting overwhelmed as they reached closer to the green bulb.  
"There, shoot!" With an enormous barrage of fire blasts, the pair obliterated the green blob, splashing at every corner, as the ship, armed with hundreds of cannons, vaporized and pierced through the hordes of creatures. Kazu and Miranda flew inside the nest, as it approached to destroy the core; a tiny, golden seen, which popped after a few blasts.  
“We did it!” said Miranda.  
They flew around to be confronted with Mrs. Davidson, whose hands were on her hips.  
“So… I came too late,” she said.  
“Yes,” said Kazu. “Yes, you did.”  
The ship’s doors opened for Mrs. Davidson, who climbed aboard. “Don’t get too comfortable,” Miranda said. “You’ll only be here for a few seconds.”  
The ship flew down the urethra and out the hole on the tip of Julian’s penis. Once safely outside, they grew back to normal size.  
“Thank you for saving me and my class, Miranda and Kazu,” said Mrs. Davidson, shaking hands with both of them.  
“No problem,” said Kazu.  
Julian cleared his throat. “Uh… you’re forgetting someone?” he said. “You saved my life - who the hell knows what could’ve happened to me if those creatures stayed in there.”  
“Oh, Julian, we didn’t forget about you,” said Miranda.

Later, Julian and Miranda were in Dr. Weller’s lab, searching for the origins of the creatures.  
“Well, the creatures did have the same colors as the Union’s symbol,” said Miranda. “I honestly think they were created by the Union to get revenge on you.”  
“But why in my reproductive system of all places? That’s so embarrassing…”  
“Maybe it was to steal your DNA to figure out how to destroy you.”  
“They could’ve been anywhere else but my reproductive system.”  
“Who knows. They’re something else.”  
“You said it, Miranda.”  
They moved in closer… their lips locked… and they kissed. They giggled afterwards, a bit nervously because Julian knew Miranda had been inside him.


End file.
